Blade of Eternity
by Aeos React
Summary: A world dead, a dark enemy risen, and those who survived have fled to a new world, but even then they will not stop. Their presence will bring about a great change to an ancient conflict in the new world they have arrived in, and soon the fate of the world will rest in their hands and the hands of of the few, against the most destructive force ever known ... THE TWISTED.


I do not own Qwaser of Stigmata or Fate/Stay Night and some other things.

This is in fact an AU of sorts that branches into other areas, and some characters who were inspired from other characters.

BLADE OF ETERNITY

Another of the creatures falls dead at my feet, its body being destroyed by the twisting energies of the blades I wield, the power being passed down from my father, and my skill given to me from my mother.

I am Emilya Tohsaka, a 16 year old female swordsman mage and I have been through a true hell.

It started in Fuyuki city where my parents lived, they had been living quite well ever since the last Holy Grail war, and thought that the destruction of the grail had no repercussions, unfortunately they were wrong.

The energy of the grail came from countless sources of power, divine and demonic, darkness and light, good and evil, hope and grief, and when the grail was destroyed, its energy did not disappear, instead the energies began to twist together, to rip into the very fabric of reality as the reality got more and more warped, until something, something horrible formed in the twisting energies.

Monsters, horrifying, twisted, and incredibly powerful monsters formed from the tear, the bodies looked horribly coiled and were incredibly well armored, and they appeared all over Fuyuki city, killing every living thing they could, and devouring everything around them, their forms ranging from the humanoid types that were roughly the size of a regular person, to monsters of incomprehensible size that laid waste to all in their path.

Soon large Christmas tree-like hives appeared all around the world, and the monsters spread like a wildfire across the Earth, the militaries incapable of stopping them, and attempts to use WMD's proved naught as the creatures not only had the ability to teleport into any place on a whim and thus knocked out most of the worlds WMD's, it turns out that they breed by infecting other forms of life with their energy, though this is done by a special type of their species and thus they spread faster than the weapons could destroy them.

The Mage Foundation gathered all the mages from across the world to their primary headquarters located in London, and from there they hatched their plans, one which would involve me getting my father's power (and mindset) and mother's intelligence. They used an ancient and formerly secret 'only-for-a-doomsday-event' technique that imbued the unborn children of multiple mages with the powers of their parents, enhanced their natural magic, and gave them what was believed to be necessary parts of their parent's memories as the children developed. When I was born I was capable of using my father's Tracing ability, had a good mind on the techniques of magic from my mother, and I also got my father's memories of all the blades he had seen and they had the infants drink a special magic drug that accelerated our growth, and maybe I should have told you that while I look sixteen I was born 7 and a half years ago (the drugs very effective and were worked on hard by the foundation to ensure no side effects occurred), though I reached the age of 15 around 3 and a half years ago, and I had the basic and advanced courses of magic hammered into me in one and a half years.

Then things got worse, as human-looking forms of the monsters appeared, looking mostly human but having dark armored segments on their bodies and carrying different types of weapons of incredible power and also led special types of monsters, ones who were capable of not only cancelling most magic's, but taking it into their bodies and fueling their own, unknown power.

They quickened the decimation of humanity by acting as commanders for the other creatures.

Meanwhile, the magic association had finally created the perfect weapon to use against the Twisted (the only fitting name that could be found), which was crafted by using the metal found in a meteorite, that fell to Earth a year before the event, and they forged a blade that was able to destroy the existence of any creature that was existent, whether they be a lowly human or the most powerful immortal being, and the blade was thus named "_Memento Mori."_

The church leaders saw the possibilities for my father's Tracing ability, and began to wonder if he could use that ability to replicate Memento Mori for their fight against the Twisted, my father shot down their ideas by pointing out two obvious facts, one is that the blade was forged from a mineral that he does not understand and thus cannot possibly Trace, the other being that even if he could Trace them, they would only be temporary, as they are only constructs of magic and would disappear in a short time. The church officials mulled about this dilemma, wondering what to do, when the very head of the foundation had the solution, and showed Shirou as well as other mages whose powers could be useful, to an ancient and once completely secret magic machine from the ancient past, that resembled a multitude of gears wrapped around a single glass-like sphere, surrounding it were conduits that he said drew power from the life stream itself. He told him the machine was called the Sphere of Miracles, and was capable of granting a person powers that they were not capable of attaining through normal means, essentially making it a sort of insta-power device that could allow mages to skip the training and techniques and get the powers they didn't have immediately, and if they weren't in a world ending predicament at the time they wouldn't be using it much less revealing its existence, known only to the foundation head and a very select few. My father thought hard about it, but seeing the state of the world he chose to go through with it, and well, it hurt like a thousand hot needles were stabbed through him when he went into the machine and they activated it, but after 15 minutes he got out, and then after he recovered they had him try and Trace Memento Mori again, and to my fathers shock and surprise, he perfectly traced Memento Mori, and could instantly grasp the properties of not just the metal of Memento Mori, but other metals as well by just simply glancing at them, which surprised and slightly disturbed my father, and he even got it to remain in reality, to the point where it became almost as real as the real thing, and could remain in reality without him actually needing to put energy in it to keep it in reality, making it a real sword, though it could still be dispelled at his whim. Another thing that shocked my father and the church officials was when my father of how I was suddenly in pain for over 15 minutes at the same time he was in the machine, and to satisfy their thoughts, they also had me trace Memento Mori, and were shocked to discover that I had also gotten the same power as my father, and was capable of using the two abilities he had gained, this caused several theories to be thrown around, but the fact that every second we wasted was a second the Twisted gained more power caused us to shelve those ideas.

The other thing that grabbed the church was the realm of my father's soul, known as Unlimited Blade Works (UBW), because the realm itself would be not just a major weapon against the Twisted, but a place where they could get more weapons in unlimited amounts, and maybe even more. My father again shot down that idea, saying that it is not some alternate reality that he can access at will, but simply his soul made real, and the blades in unlimited blade works can only exist within exist unlimited blade works, leaving officials scratching their heads. Then, some strange magician showed up, I don't really remember his name, nor do I want to, but the officials said he was one of the few Magicians who could control one of the true magic's, but they never said which one, and then the guy suddenly had my father create UBW, and then, to the shock of everyone, he lifted his hand up, snapped his fingers and then a massive pulse of energy ran through the whole of UBW, then my father said in shock that he did not feel the close connection to UBW, it was still his and he could still control it, but it felt more distant to him now. He asked the magician what he had done and the magician said he made UBW an alternate realm, in a dimensional pocket, which left us shocked at the very power of the magician, then he also said the I also have access to UBW as well, since I share my father's power, and my father asked him why he helped, and the magician said that he at least wanted the fight to be interesting and to last for as long as possible before our deaths eventually occurred and then he simply went through a rift and disappeared, and me and my father could tell that he was finding us at the edge of our deaths amusing.

We thought the same thing about that magician, "What an Asshole."

Sometime afterward, several members of our force, of whom I knew a few

My mom had me training day in and day out to push my Tracing and magic abilities that had been implanted in me from my father and my mom herself, and soon developed multiple types of attacks using swords, and even magic abilities that were very effective and very useful.

I first developed the attack BLADE POINT, which allows me to focus my magic energy into a single point on the blade I trace, allowing me to use cutting techniques that could focus the power of a hundred blade strikes at one point, the BLADE SWEEP, in which when I strike the target, at least a hundred slices would be behind that strike, striking at the whole length of the targets body instantly, an unavoidable attack, then I discovered an incredible technique as I was experimenting with my tracing, which allowed me to make BLADE CLONE, with it I could make a replica of myself, that looked exactly like me, though it was made out of swords and the clone had 50 percent of my power, and I could only make four clones, which have 25 percent of my power, then I developed BLADE CLONE B, a variant in which I created a clone and sent it into an impossible battle, but when it lost it would detonate, with hundreds of pre-placed blades coming from its body, launching in a complete 360 degree radius around itself, a fatal technique, then my final ability was BLADE MOVE, where I could disappear from one spot and reappear near any blade I had used, and then was BLADE MOVE B, in which I were about to die, I would teleport to the other blade while leaving a Blade Clone behind to take the blow and I could explode it to kill my enemies, and I had other techniques, but I will talk about those later.

We were sent out to many places, killing twisted, but it cost many lives and in the end it was too late, the twisted launched a strike with over a 10 million of their forces, but the church used its last and probably greatest last move. The Ultimate Servant Summoning, the Servants, SABER, ASSASIN, CASTER, ARCHER, RIDER, BERSERKER, and finally LANCER, and keep them in the realm of reality without the aid of the Holy Grail, and then using a powerful conduit made by the churches last mages, the give the Servant the use of their powers to their fullest, and though there were few of us, we cut them down in such enormous numbers, mages, their enhanced children (myself included), and the servants who were powered by so much magic that they had no problem using their most powerful of attacks, and by the battles end over 9.5 million were killed, but they still managed to make it along with many reinforcements, and even almost everyone was struck down, and the mages as a last resort, created an opening to what was called the 'Gates of Babylon', and though my father tried to stop me, I saw a sword that was made of an element so alien, so terrifyingly unknown, but with my powers enhanced as they were, I had copied it, and my father made me promise never to use it. Then as we were at defeat, my father sent me straight to UBW along with many items he said I would probably need, and then from a dimensional window that I made in the former 'soul made real' and now dimensional pocket that only me or my father can control, I saw as the mages activated the blades power, and then I saw it's terrifying power as over a billion of the twisted came into the area, and then it created a tear in reality, and then those billions were swallowed into it, and then it ended shortly after, killing so many, and leaving a very large and permanent scar on the Earth.

Then I discovered that the Earths connection to the life-stream was starting to disappear, and when I used my miniscule connection to go into the life-stream to try and save it, I suddenly saw as the majority of the life streams power flowed right into me, changing the structure of my body, making me something else, and while I still looked human, I wasn't any longer, having been changed by the massive level of magic entering my body and my power, then I got a divine item that the Earth forged with the last of its power, which was a very well made gauntlet, allowing me to control the power I had, and I trained more in UBW, developing many more techniques, many of which I made terrifying and of last resort.

Then, I left UBW, and found myself on a heavily scarred and damaged Earth, where plant life was still present but sparse, and all animal and human life gone.

The twisted now roamed the Earth, doing anything they wished, destroying what they wanted, and more.

I went from one place of the world to another, killing twisted by very large numbers, and gathering weapons from military bases which once used to be places that were the jewels of the worlds militaries, and I collected weapons, both small and big, and placed them all in UBW, and kept killing, but in the end it did nothing to help, the world was already gone.

Then I remembered something, something important from my stay in the church.

Back in the ruins of Fuyuki city, hidden within an underground cathedral was a portal, a portal to other realms; with it I could escape the dying Earth, and hope for a new beginning, so I left, heading for where the portal was, and hoping it was still there.

* * *

A reaper twisted fell to my blade, its body cut in half by my blade, as I walk through the dead forest, heading for my destination, dodging the scythe-like tail of another reaper twisted, though now it had five broken Calabolg II's, and as I kept walking a tremendous explosion came from behind me as the Calabolgs detonated.

I continue on and the several more humanoid twisted given the name Slackers due to their slow pace and looking like they are lethargic and inattentive appear from the forest, and try to swipe at me with their long claws, but I simply summon several regular swords and the creatures are run through and killed quickly with minimal problem.

I am now walking in the street, heading for the location, searching through the city, and then I reach the location where the cathedral is beneath.

It was High school my father and mother went to when they were younger.

I entered the building, and was soon met by more Slackers, which I cut down in an instant, barely slowing.

Then I felt the building shake and shudder, and the now decrepit structure starts to fall around me, parts of the building completely fall down and I go out of a window and onto the barren field.

I watch as the center of the school falls down and crumbles violently, and then gouts of dust erupt from the ground.

It is a special twisted, one their most powerful, and capable of nullifying and devouring magic, called a Helix, however, my magic is forming physical blades, and once created, they are as real as the real thing, and they only absorb attacks that are formed mostly or totally of magical energy, or an elemental attack that requires some form of manipulation, and I summon a giant sword, reinforce myself and attack.

The Helix slams itself where I was, but I move at the last moment as it slams down where I was, I moved out of the way, and then I jumped above the Helix and plunged my blade into the creature, it roared in agony as the blade penetrated deep into its body, blood as black as night pouring out of its body in large amounts and the creature immediately lashed out at me, smashing me away with one of its armored tentacles.

I am reinforced and soon get back up and then decide to go with my more non-magic arsenal.

I summon an RPG and fire of a shot at the things head, blasting of much of its armor and causing a large hole in its brain, and then it charge at exactly where I was, its large mouth now gaping open, ready to swallow me whole.

Its mouth closed where I was as it dug into the ground, it seemed like it was over.

Then from the giant sword I summoned earlier, now stuck into the ground in the field, I emerged from it as my body exited the metal like I was emerging from water, except without the wetness, and I stood as an explosion erupted from underground, and a hole opened and the Helix was screaming in pain and agony as several large blades that had erupted from the blade clone that replaced me were stabbed into its body, and it then twitched once, then twice, and then toppled over onto the ground, dead.

I then went down the tunnel and into the ground, dispatching more slackers on the way down, and found the underground cathedral, and saw a hole leading to the main chamber, where the portal would be.

I walked through and found a large circular room filled with countless runes, and knew that this was the place, and I soon used the power I gathered to activate the runes and soon the portal was getting ready, and would soon be ready in five minutes.

"Going somewhere," a voice came.

I ducked just as a blade coming in with the speed of a high powered bullet slammed into the wall next to me, held by the one wielding it, one of the human form twisted, the most powerful of their kind, the Icon.

"Your planning on abandoning this world to seek out another, hehe, do you honestly believe we would not see what was happening," said the Icon in a feminine voice, its face and body fully obscured by its full body cloak and also its armor.

"I believe that I could take one more down as I leave," I say.

"Tough talk from one such as yourself, let's see you back it up," the Icon said.

The battle was on, and it came at me faster than I could think, and I brought out a broadsword and blocked its attack, and then pushed the speed creature back, and then it got behind me in the next instant and almost got me from behind, but I traced several large blades behind me to create a blade barrier, and its swing with its serrated blade weapon broke some of the blades but was stopped.

Then it came again showing off its incredible speed as it became a mere blur at the speed it went, reacting instantly to my attacks, blocking my strikes and quickly counterattacking with its own blades, dual wielding two short swords, both jet black and had a pointed design, and appeared to be ultra-light as the Icon was swinging them around at an amazing speed, but its skill was at the level of a swordsman who saw battle recently, in fact if it had been professionally trained, I would be forced to use the weapons, spells and attacks that would force me to destroy the whole cathedral.

Though thankfully that will not happen now, I hope.

We clashed in one powerful strike, and it sent cracks through the ground ….

… and messing up the runes.

Several Reaper twisted warped in to back up the icon, but then the whole room shuddered and shook as the runes, instead of glowing blue, started to glow multiple colors and the shaking started to cause the room to fall around us.

"What the heck is going," then I notice the cracks, slashes and holes in the runes, "well, that can't be good."

Then the whole room lit up and the spell was active, but the damage caused it to be unstable, and then I heard the Icon say as the Reapers gathered around it, "see you on the other side."

I then realized that I had been forced into the portal, and took the form of a large, twisting tunnel of light, and I felt myself being thrown to and fro by the energies, and then I felt it tear into me, and felt my power become lesser than what it was, and I realized the energy was causing my power to fluctuate and become limited, not that I couldn't get it back, but then I decided to pull out one of the most powerful Phantasms I had.

"AVALON"

I brought out the strongest defense phantasm, period.

The powerful barrier of Avalon enveloped me and I was wholly protected from the effects of the energy, and then, I saw the opening as it came up and soon in a blaze of light …

… I was out.

* * *

I soon hit the ground, and first thing to hit me, was the heat.

I looked around, and found myself in a church, and it was on fire.

I then noticed in front of me what looked like several portraits in the back of the room, written in a language that looked like a sort Latin-variant, a very old one at that, and the portraits appeared to be important, and then I saw that there was what appeared to be small blades, or what remained of them, and then I saw that they were literally disintegrating, and that the blades must have been Magnesium, a metal that is quite combustive and can give off a lot of light and heat, and by what I could get, some type of magic power was in the Magnesium, meaning that someone had manipulated them.

I decided to grab the portraits from the wall just before they burned, and then in a quick movement, I vacated the building just as it went down.

* * *

I had been staying in the forest behind the school, and saw many things while I was in the forest.

The first was that the school appeared to be a religious school, though it appeared that there were not that many nuns or priests around, though I did see quite a few in another church like building near the school.

I saw one nun, who appeared to have straight face, though she did smile once in a while, and she appeared to be quite a lovely young woman, though I did feel the smile had some hardship behind it.

I then looked to see a commotion in a classroom, and saw as a girl with short hair, and a body that was not all that developed, seemed to be picking on two other girls, one who had dark red hair and a body that was bit more the developed than the others, and another girl with purple hair and with a very well-endowed body, in fact her figure looked the more endowed than most women, and I noticed that the first girl was apparently a subordinate to another woman who had the spoiled, rich girl air and also appeared to like being in control, and also had a rather well endowed body, but not as much as the purple haired girl.

Then I sensed it, a strange spike in energy, and I saw him, a boy with silver hair, in a black outfit, and I also saw his magic energy, I saw that he had quite a lot of power in him, and then I saw as he used that power to cut the leg of the desk that the bully, which I knew the girl was, in half, causing her to almost fall on the sharp pointed spike that the leg had now become.

Then I suddenly realized that the power he used was not going back up, it stayed as it was, the missing power not going back, like a gas tank, he appeared to only have a set limit of power.

The thing that got me was, where could he go to get more power, and exactly how did he get it.

As long as it wasn't like that very scary method that involved hhhnnn, god it is so hard to say, I inhale to calm myself, and my mind says, sexual intercourse.

Saying that makes it feel like I get stabbed by a sword each time, and I was supposed to be made of swords (not really, but very close).

Well, I'll go back to the forest, oh ... and it looks like the purple haired girl appears to have a cold, hope she gets better.

* * *

It was nighttime, I had decided to go out to the forest for a bit, not even slightly worried about my need to eat, as I was-!

"Oh god no," I said as I saw a very familiar distortion in the air in front of me.

I hoped, and prayed I was not seeing what I was seeing.

Then the distortion opened up, and from it, came a Twisted, a Roller.

It hit the ground and immediately charged straight at me, shifting in front of me in a heartbeat, and then it tried to cut me up with its tail.

I dodged and then summoned two blades in a heartbeat, feeling no problems from my magic circuits, which quickly replaced the energy.

The two swords were the black and white falchion blades, Kanshou and Bakuya, both were very powerful weapons, and I immediately cut deep into the Rollers body, and then tore the thing in two.

Then I realized that there was another disturbance, but it was heading straight for the Academy.

I was then assaulted by two more rollers, and a large contingent of slackers.

I simply reinforced myself to my highest level and said, "Come get some."

* * *

At said Academy, Mafuyu Oribe, could only stand and watch as a girl she once considered her friend was in fact a manipulative monster who could control Magnesium, who was going to burn Tomo (now bereft of any clothing) alive, and her only hope was a silver-haired boy, wielding a large scythe made of Iron, which he could control, and the girl beside him, who was not only an excellent fighter, but provided the boy with power through a … certain method that she did not want to go into at the moment.

Then the girl, Ayana Minase, or whoever she was, prepared to burn Tomo, the girl who was a very close friend to Mafuyu, alive, then as she was prepared to and as Sasha was ready to attack.

"Man what a good waste of meat," came a voice, feminine, but slightly distorted.

At that point everyone turns and sees what looks like a girl what looked like ragged traveling clothes, and who had dark markings all over her body, but what got them were here eyes, which were black to the point where the irises could not be seen.

"Who the hell are you," said Ayane.

"Nobody really, nobody you would know about, I was on my way by and then I noticed a woman carrying a rather delicious looking meal," said the woman as she got closer, "do you know that when cooked properly, the muscle tissue of the human body has a taste resembling excellently prepared ground beef, and that the brain tissue actually goes well when eaten with the eyeballs, which apparently contain a lot of nutrients, but the breasts when properly made, well, let me tell you."

The group, who was moments ago ready to take the others life, was now starting to back away while twitching a bit at hearing a random girl talk about all the ways one could eat a human, and even going into great depth and detail and human anatomy and the taste of it when seasoned and served well enough, as well as some more very disturbing facts of when a human is eaten raw.

"All in all, I will just simply take her with me, I haven't eaten for a while, and right now she looks like she would be an excellent first dish," said the girl as she approached; Ayane now very nervous was backing away while still holding Tomo, seeing that the girl was obviously the bigger threat.

"Like hell anyone would give anything to a sicko like you, are you even human," at Mafuyu's words the girl then started chuckling, then she went all the way to laughing, and her voice went from minor distorted, to very distorted, sounding like there were voices behind the girls own taking at the same time in a rather terrifying way.

"Human eh," then in a very brief instant, the girl simply vanished.

A massive clang later, and Ayane was sent straight into the side of a building, holding a chain barrier of magnesium in front of her, but many of the chains were broken, though Tomo still looked o-!

BAM

Mafuyu was slammed into by Sasha, the Russian boy with silver hair, his scythe almost completely broken from an impact that almost took his head clean off.

The girl was there, and in mere micro-seconds she was moving faster than physics or reason should allow, fast to the point where it looked like she was teleporting, and she held two strange shortswords, and she then charged again, this time pounding Ayane again, then she was once again in the center of the courtyard.

Then she started to bleed, profusely.

"WeLl TheN, It lOOKs lIke I WiLL nEED TO KILL YOU NOW, tHEN I WILL HAVE A GLORIOUS FEAST WITH THE ENTIRE SCHOOL."

Then, already hearing the horribly distorted voice of the girl, they then watched in slow but now great horror as the skin of the girl was being torn apart, and then from beneath, the saw countless segments of twisting jet black armor, and the girls head then tore itself open, and then the head ripped itself completely open.

Mafuyu felt pure horror and revulsion as she saw a twisting, horrifying black worm-like structure rip itself free, and then finally the body itself fell apart.

Their faces now wore looks of horror and revulsion, Sasha himself having seen many horrible things in his life, and he means many, from the horrors of the Adepts to the death of the girl he loved, and Ayana was a member of the Adepts and thought she was prepared for anything in the name of god.

The THING in front of them proved her wrong.

The remains of the girl were gone now, absorbed into the now twisting mass of the monster in front of them, the creature had become far taller than they were, with a long twisting jet black body that continued to twist itself up, and in place of arms and hands were many bladed limbs, each one looking like large swords attached to the monsters body, and it had what looked coiled tentacle appendages covered in bladed points.

"READY YOURSELF, HERE I COME!"

The monster went from being a good distance away, to being right in their face, its jaw now wide open, exposing row upon row of heavily serrated teeth that looked like a very large amount of daggers.

The monster went straight at Sasha ready to bite his head clean off, but he moved back immediately and released countless kunai like projectiles to cause the monster harm, but instead the monster easily shrugged the kunai off of its heavily armored body, not even noticing them.

Then several shining silver-like blades hit the creature and ignited, causing the monster to stumble, but the light faded quickly and the fire soon died, the creature only slightly singed.

"So, something in this realm is capable of causing me harm, good, I thought it would be disappointing if I were to kill weaklings, but now when I feast, I know that I will feast on the bodies of those who actually gave me a fight to remember," then it charged, this time at Ayane, and she still had Tomo, but the girl had been given intense training, and fought hard against the monster, but in the end she was forced to finally let go of Tomo in order to fight the creature properly, leaving her on the ground covered by a cloak.

However, it was not enough, Ayana tried using her chakrams again, but the monster then disappeared, and then her whole arm was torn clean out of her body, she screamed out in pain as she felt all her blood drain out, then she looked up and saw as the monster was now above her, then it grinned briefly, before its whole mouth opened wide.

The next moment was brief pain, before nothingness came.

Mafuyu wanted so badly to throw up, and she wanted more so for what she was seeing to be some terrible, terrible dream, but what she saw happening was something that she would never forget.

Ayana's head had been completely bitten off, and the monster then opened its mouth big to consume her entire upper torso, her legs falling to the ground, but the creature soon ate those to and after what seemed like an eternity of horrifying crunching, the creature was done, Ayana Minase was now nothing but chunks in the monsters stomach.

Then a large Scythe slams down on its head, or what looks to be its head, the weapon going through, Sasha finally having stabbed through the thing.

Then Sasha is cut up by the monster as it strikes back, and there many cuts on his body, and the monster easily gets rid of the scythe in its head, and then prepares to make Sasha its next meal, and when Teresa tried to distract the monster with several arrows, she was brutally slashed in the back by its bladed tentacle.

"PATHETIC CREATURES, YOU'RE POWER IS MEANINGLESS TO ME, IT APPEARS THAT THIS FARCE MUST END, NOW THEN," the monsters mouth opened to its fullest, and then from it four mouths came out, and each mouth went at each of them, fear in their eyes as they were about to become nothing but food to satiate the inhuman beast before them.

As hope seemed lost for them (Sasha saying his apologies for to Olja, saying that he could not avenge her, or Mafuyu to Tomo, saying that she could not protect her).

SWOOOOOSSSHHHH, BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

A terrific blast blew the creature away from them, and then as if summoned by heaven itself, swords came raining down from the sky, tearing into the monsters form, all glowing a glorious silver as they stabbed deep into the monsters flesh.

Then the swords ceased, and seconds later, all the swords in the monster lit up, and blew up.

The explosion blasted the beast almost to pieces, and it slammed into a nearby building.

Then they saw as a person landed in their midst, and soon the moonlight showed the persons form.

Mafuyu saw the person, and what she saw practically took her breath away, to say that the person she saw was beautiful was an understatement, the person was a girl, and looked a bit older than Mafuyu herself, the woman had shoulder length, silver hair that looked like Sasha's except had a richness and shine that made it almost glow in the moonlight, the woman's skin was a very white color, that it looked like snow, and she saw that unlike her first mistake with Sasha, the person was definitely a woman, and she had a very well framed body, with curves in all the right place, a small chest that actually fit her body frame, and she had the air of a true warrior, a true champion, the woman wore what seemed to be a full body-suit, and there were segmented armored areas on the chest, shoulders, legs and fore-arms, all of which had a very futuristic feel to it.

Then she saw two swords, one white and one black, which reminded her of the symbols of Yin and Yang, and both swords seemed to be glowing with some form of power.

Sasha felt it, he felt that the person in front of him was not a regular human, but at the same time the power Sasha felt told him that the woman was no Qwaser, in fact the woman's power made him realize that the woman was far more than a Qwaser.

Then they turned to the monster.

"WeLL, tHat HURts liKe a BITch, but now I have someone I can really fight," the monster had reverted to its human form, and now held to dark black blades once more, "now show me what you've got."

The creature shifted again, and the woman received the strike with only one hand, then she kicked the thing in the stomach, sending the thing stumbling back, then the woman slashed with the two blades, the blades cutting into the thing, dark black blood spilling out of the wounds.

"Grrrr, you die now-gaahh," then as it blocked a strike, it received simultaneous strike all over its body, and now it was starting to wobble, becoming almost dead.

Then the woman threw both swords into the sky, summoned two more right out of nowhere, and tossed them to, and then summoned two more again out of nowhere, this time Sasha saw it as energies more intense than he could ever imagine flowed into the blades, then the blades grew in size, becoming bigger and bigger until finally it looked like two large deformed wings were being held by the girl.

Then she charged forth, and the monster barely blocked the four thrown blades that had been thrown earlier, the blades, through an unseen power were trying to cut into the monster itself, then the girl leapt fort, both over-sized blades raised up high and then screamed to the heavens in a voice that was that of a warrior of ages:

"CRANE WING THREE REALM!"

SLAAASSSHHH, KA-BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

To say that the explosion that shook the Academy was like a strike from a 500lb bomb was an understatement.

Mafuyu was blown into a building by the explosion, Sasha into a brick wall, and Teresa managed to land in a crouch, but slid back into a pillar.

The blast had blown away many saplings and had destroyed several windows and caused damage to many nearby buildings, and a deep crater with three very large slash marks was in the ground, smoke rising from it.

Then the smoke cleared, and they saw the bottom of the crater, the silver haired girl stood still, and in front of her was the slashed up remains of the monster, and then the remains suddenly fell apart and turned to dust in an instant, before blowing away into the wind.

They had witnessed a fight of great magnitude between a human and a monster, a fight told in the legends of old had happened right in front of them.

The girl then left the pit, just as the priest of the church, Yuri walked out.

"It appears you have much strength warrior, tell me what your name is if you would, ah, but first I should tell you mine, Yuri Noda, that is my name," said Yuri.

The girl stared at Yuri, her cold sky blue eyes glowing in the night, then she said, in a voice that was to the point where it made her look older and wiser than her age let on (if only they knew), "Emilya Tohsaka, that is my name, and I will be staying here, one because I have nowhere else to go, and two, the monster that attacked was merely the first."

Then the woman walked past Yuri and into the church, the others getting from where they were and following, Mafuyu carrying Tomo, then as the girl was at the top of the steps, she turned and said words that would haunt those that stood there:

"And most certainly, not the last."

* * *

In a special building for the nuns of the church, a woman who shared Teresa's hair color, and was very beautiful for her age, came to a room that overlooked the area the battle, and she entered the room and two girls were there, both a seemingly young age, and both of whom were in a modified attire, that was a cross between nuns robes and light knights armor.

"Eliya, Kuro, did you by chance-," the woman stopped as Eliya, who had skin that reminded the woman of snow, and hair as white as the snow from the mountains raised her hand from where she sat.

"I saw her, it looks like more of us made it, but it looks like not only do we appear in a different place, but also at a different time as well," Eliya said, then turned to her twin, "what do you think Kuro."

Her dark skinned twin, who shared the same features other than skin color said, "Right now I'm wondering why we don't go and greet her, considering that it's been years since we last saw her, right now I'm wondering what happened back home," Kuro finished.

"Patience sis, we will show ourselves, but first the time must be right, and right now is not the time, so just be patient for now," Eliya finished, both of them looking at each other, both with eyes the color of blood.

Then they turned to see the woman fidget a bit, "Wilma, what's wrong," then Eliya's eyes became wide, and Kuro held out her hand, a card appearing in it, showing the picture of an Archer as well as the words Archer written on it, "no, don't tell me someone-," Eliya was about to finish as she prepared a card of her own, but then Wilma shook her head furiously, stopping them before they took action.

"I-it's not that, I," Wilma breathed in a bit, then looked at the two and said, "c-can I sleep here to-tonight," Wilma was now blushing red at the two.

At first nothing, was said, then the two sighed as soft smiles came to their faces, and they said, "Wilma, you do not need to ask us about that, you know you are welcome, right."

Wilma only nodded a bit, then after putting her sleeping clothes slept in a large bed, facing Kuro with Eliya behind her.

"I wonder how long it has been since then," Kuro said, then Eliya said, 'quite a while actually," she then sighs and says, "humans, they are capable of doing the greatest good, but are also capable of the most terrible evil," Eliya had a bit of remorse in her voice.

Wilma heard it, and turned in the bed, and then gathered the girl into a hug, Eliya not saying anything before resting her face in Wilma's soft chest and then falling asleep, Kuro embracing Wilma from behind, and was herself asleep as well.

Wilma still had a horrible trauma from what happened, the scars of which hurt her and her sisters greatly, but the one thing that made it still well for them, the one thing that kept them safe from the horrors of that time, were the two girls that were in front of them, two warriors of the snow and steel, two fighters whose skills stretch all the way into myth itself, and who use the power of myths to protect them.

The ones they had come to know as, 'The Winter Saints'.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a empty stretch of desert land …

A deep canyon, where only the simplest life existed, suddenly began to rumble, rocks starting to collapse and break, the ground starting to shatter.

Then from beneath the Earth, in the empty valley in the deserts of the Middle East, a massive structure of dark organic tissue, vaguely resembling some type of bizarre Christmas tree, rushed up from the ground.

Within, creature slowly started to take form and gain life, but they did not stay for long, and in an instant, disappeared throughout the world, but these were merely to observe the world from outside reality.

Those who were to take action in reality, were sent to a single place, along with several more powerful beings, capable of blending into the human population, and all focused on a small Island nation in the far east, the so called 'Land of the Rising Sun'.

Where soon, a fight between two sects for a single power, will become open war against a threat greater than anything the world knew about.

And as a humanoid creature, wearing a refined armor that was nowhere near as coiled as the other Twisted that surrounded it looked, it said under it breath:

"It …. Begins"

* * *

On a boat, bound for Japan …

"Don't worry mother, were almost there," said a very small girl as she talked to a large coffin, while a boat with several terrorists pulls up.

They end up going into the room the girl is in, and after several screams, some gunshots and the sound of flesh cut apart, all is silent.

The boat continues on, though it is in fact carrying a few new passengers, all of whom cling silently to the bottom of the boat, all silent …

… and waiting.

* * *

Authors Note:

This is a major overhaul of an older story, and an AU

Do not ask how I made it, just know that I did make it.


End file.
